


Little Heroes of New York City

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Pre-Series, Young Alec Lightwood, young Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jace and Alec saved the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr : deethenorth

“Jace! Wait a sec!”

Alec tried not to trip over his own feet as Jace continued to dragged him along down the empty hallway. Jace was a strong kid despite of his age. 

Jace let go of his arm, and gestured him to followed him as he slipped pass the doors.

Alec was just standing there, staring at where Jace had disappeared to. He glanced around nervously to see if there’s anyone there caught them sneaking out of the Institute. Thankfully, there weren’t anyone presented at the moment. Alec reluctantly followed Jace through the doors.

Jace had been complaining all morning of being bored and stuck inside when all they do was learn the history of shadowhunters and train, even though they love the training hours, Jace wanted to do something different for once, such as sneaking out of the Institute and walked among the mundanes for a day. Of course, Jace wanted Alec to come along. And Alec had no choice but to follow him despite of his protests. He was just making sure that Jace won’t do anything stupid while being outside the Institute.  
Jace was already at the bottom of the steps, waiting for him.

“Come on, you slowpoke!” Jace waved at him, and turned around and walked out of the yards.

Alec quickly followed and walked as the same pace as Jace beside him.

He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he liked this excitement bubbling inside him despite the dread feeling. Being outside without any supervisor. At least for once, he was happy that he wasn’t tagging along with a grownup.

“Ah,” Jace exclaimed, pumping his hands into the air, “this is the best!” Jace looked at him, grinning. “There’s no one to order us around. This is freedom!” Jace yelled, earning some looks from ongoing people around them.

Alec rolled his eyes at his over exaggeration. He grasped his arm, and quickly push it down. “Stop it, you’re drawing attentions to us.” He whispered harshly.

Jace pulled his arm away. “I don’t care. I mean, being out, it tastes like freedom.” 

Then Jace nudged him.

“Hey, what’s over there?” Jace pointed it out, and left quickly without hearing an answer.

Alec grumbled as he jogged behind him. They reached where people gathered around and pushed through to see what was about. An elderly woman sat on a small stool, with her hands covered her face, shaking her head. An young woman crouching down, patted her back. 

“What happened?” Jace asked.

“The poor old woman got mugged not too long ago.” The man beside him, answered. “the fucker ran off that way but nobody chases him down.”

Alec wasn’t surprised to hear vulgar words coming from the man since this is New York, and looked where the man was pointed at. There was an alley that leads another street.  
Alec was startled when Jace started sprinted down through the alley. “Hey!” Alec yelled at him and ran after him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Going to find that mugger!” Jace yelled over his shoulder without stopping.

“Jace!”

Jace disappeared at the end of the alley. Alec groaned out loud as he speeds up after him.

-

Jace ran as fast as he could, searching for the potential suspect. He didn’t stop to wait for Alec when he called out his name. He ran across the street, a car honk at him, and reached the sidewalk.

Alec finally caught up behind him as he felt his presence, and there was a jerk on his arm. Jace stopped and stared at Alec.

“Are you crazy?” Alec breathe out, “are you seriously looking for the mugger where there’s a million of people in a city?”

“Yeah,” Jace said without a beat.

Alec only shook his head. “There’s no way you’re gonna find the guy.”

Jace let out a lopsided grin. “Try me.” And took off.

“Jace!”

-

Alec began running after him, cursing his name. He was getting frustrated with Jace and his stupid, newfound heroic acts.

It took five minutes for Jace to stop, and for Alec caught up with him. He found Jace standing behind a wall, peeking his head out down another alley. Alec stood behind him and looked over Jace’s head where Jace was staring at. Not one person was there minus a cat walking smoothly next to the brick wall.

Alec sighed and stepped aside. “What are you doing? There’s nobody there.”

Jace shushed him, pointed his ear. “Listen.”

Alec rolled his eyes and listened. He dulled out other noises around him and focused on other sound. He heard a man speaking, some rumblings and shuffling. He snapped out of trance and looked at Jace who stared at him with a grin.

“Come on,” Jace said as he was about to move but Alec stopped him.

“Wait, what?” Alec spun him around. “What are you going to do?”

“You know, test out all the trainings we did,” Jace replied, wiggling his eyebrows then added. “And also, bring justice for mugging some poor old lady.”

“No!” Alec exclaimed. “We shouldn’t be here right now. Let’s go back to the Institute, and besides, we’re not supposed to hurt mundanes.”

“Oh, come on, Alec. Relax.” Jace said, grinning as he patted his arm. “I’m not gonna hurt him bad, just gonna kick his ass.” With that being said, Jace took off.

Alec threw his hands in the air, barely controlled his frustrations. And quickly ran after him once again. He turned to another alley and found Jace fighting the hooded man who towered over him. It was clearly that it was the mugger, with a large flowered bag in his hand, and he looked kind of freaked out by being attacked by a 11-year-old kid.

Alec acted instantly when the hooded man started reaching behind his back for something. He jumped onto a nearby silver garbage can and leaped over Jace, and kicked the man’s face. The man let out a surprised cry and fell. Alec landed in a crouching position beside the man, ignoring Jace’s whoop of victory. He glanced at the man who was unconscious, still holding onto the purse. There was a knife nearby, and Alec let out a sigh of relief. At least he had a perfectly good reason why he had to knocked the guy out.

“Alright, Alec!”

Alec sent him glares that made Jace stopped shouting.

-

“In other news, two brave young boys at age of eleven and thirteen from New York City managed to caught and stop a mugger after the man ran off with an elderly woman’s purse. One of the boys, Jace said he only followed his instinct and tracked down the mugger. Wow, this kid has some incredible instinct as he managed to caught up with the mugger from two blocks down where the incident had occurred. The old woman was so delighted that she treated the boys with kisses and candies as rewards when they brought back her purse to her. The mugger, whose name is Lloyd Williams is now arrested, was laying on the ground out cold when police arrived. The older one, Alec high kicked him in the air when Lloyd reached out for the knife. That’s right, folks. He high kicked him in the air like Bruce Lee. These brave young boys are now branded as Little Heroes of New York City. Now back to you, Wayne…”


End file.
